The Quest to Survive
by Steveice10
Summary: I can't remember anything. All I know is that I have to survive in this land full of monsters.
1. Chapter 1

I don't remember who I am.

I don't remember where I'm from.

I don't remember anything.

The last thing I remember is waking up in this open plain. I tried my best to remember, but it was all so foggy in my head. I punched a tree in frustration. To my surprise, the tree broke. I picked up the wood and started punching a few more trees. I stopped when I thought I had plenty of wood to make a home and some tools.  
I carved some of my wood into planks. The rest I used to make a workbench, an axe, a pickaxe, a shovel, and a sword.

I started to build a home with the planks, when I noticed it started to get dark. Suddenly, monsters started appearing out of nowhere. There were giant spiders, zombies, and skeletons that shoot arrows. They started advancing towards me. Quickly, I made a small room to protect myself. Later that night, I learned about the final monster when a green thing came towards my little window. I'll call it a Creeper. The creeper suddenly started to sizzle. Then it exploded and I felt a searing pain shoot across my body. I quickly rebuilt my room, hoping that it would never happen again.

The next morning, I got out from my little room to find some food to heal myself. I saw a pig and started to hit it with my sword. I killed it and cut it into two pieces of pork. When I ate them, I suddenly felt a relaxing feeling wash over my body. All my wounds had miraculously disappeared.

Later, I started to build my house from where I left off. Finally, I finished my house just before nightfall. I made it through the night without any creepers finding me this time. I took the time to plan more things, like a moat and a bed.

The next morning, I set out to get some cloth. I had seen some sheep the other day, and their wool would make great cloth. I found a sheep, and used my sword to cut off some wool. I wove it into little cubes of cloth. Back at my home, I wove the blocks of cloth into a mattress and some pillows.

After I placed the bed, I went mining for a while. I used some coal to make torches to light my home, and I used some iron to make better tools and a bucket. I gathered some water and dug a trench around my home. I set to work fetching more water and filling my trench with it. Finally, I had finished my moat just as night came. Hopefully, that would block some monsters.

I woke up bright and early and went down to my mine. I dug really deep, finding some diamond to make new tools with. I was mining some more diamond, when I found a large cave with some lava in it. I suddenly got a great idea. I went out and dug another trench outside the first one. I used my bucket to fill the trench with lava. I then used some sticks to make a ladder and some planks to make a platform to get over the trench. Since monsters can't climb ladders, I knew this would be very effective.

I went back to the cave to mine some more, and I found some cobblestone there. I found it odd since cobblestone didn't occur naturally, so I went in. I found a little cage-like thing with little fireballs in it. There were also some chests with some delicious apples and saddles that I could use to ride an animal. Suddenly, a zombie came out of the cage. Startled, I ran away as fast as I could. It got a hit on me. so I ate my apple and felt much better. I don't think I'll be going down there any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, and decided I should write some books to keep info about this world for future reference. I went out and searched for some reeds to make paper.

After collecting a few stacks of reeds, I went home and made it into paper. I used some leather that I had obtained from cows for covers and some string from spiders to bind the books together. I wrote a lot of facts in the different books. Then, I got out some wood, made a bookshelf, and placed the books on it. I thought these books could come in handy later.

I went outside and collected some more wood. On my way home, I found a few chickens that had laid eggs. I picked up the eggs and headed home. It started to get dark. I encountered a Zombie along the way home, and it injured me a lot.

When I got home, I ate the last of my pork. Frustrated that I had no meat left, I threw an egg at the wall. To my surprise, a chicken popped out of the egg. I took note of this in a book. Then, I had an idea. I cut and hammered some wood into fence posts. Then. I placed them in a square shape near my home. I threw some eggs in and spawned some chicken. I was sure it would come in handy when I need some feathers.

The next morning, I woke up to find all but one chicken gone. I thought it was strange until I realized what happened. Those cannibals...

Down in my mine, I found a material that I called redstone. When mined, it came out as dust. I later found out that it could power things. I made some torches with redstone instead of coal and a lever with a stick and some stone. As an experiment, I put a redstone torch up as a light and used some redstone dust to wire it to a lever. I had made a working light switch.

While mining, I came across some gravel. Some of it contained flint. I mined a lot of flint. As I finished mining, I got an idea. I made some sticks and plucked some feathers from chickens I had recently put in the coop. I attached some feathers to the ends of the sticks and tied the pieces of flint to the tips to make arrows. Then, I used some sticks and some string I got from some spiders to make a bow. I got out some planks and built a shooting area on top of my house. I made a ladder with some sticks and put it up so I could get into the area. I could use this to kill monsters at night and collect the materials during the day.

The next day, I went out to explore a bit. I found a strange obsidian gate with a swirling purple portal in it. I stepped in and suddenly felt dizzy. The world was soon replaced by a lava-filled, fiery wasteland. There was only the light of the lava and fire to guide me. I explored and collected some rare resources. I soon came to a ghost like thing that I named a Ghast. Suddenly, it started shooting fireballs at me. I quickly shot arrows at it until it was dead. I traced my way back to the portal and quickly jumped through. I hoped that I would never experience that again.

I found out that redstone actually points towards north always. I decided to make a compass. I made some gold into the shape of a compass, put some redstone into it, marked each direction, and sealed it with some glass. Now I could tell what direction I was going.

I was storing stuff in my chests, when I realized that I had too much sand. I got an idea to make some windows out of the sand. I put some coal in my furnace to fuel it, and I smelted the sand into glass. I cut some holes into my walls an filled them with glass. Now I should be able to see out of my home.


End file.
